Totally Human (Henry Danger, Whumptober)
by WinterRhosyn778
Summary: So, this is for day 2 of Whumptober: explosion, and is set in the TV show Henry Danger at some point during season one. Basically: one of the first times Ray forgets that Henry isn't indestructible like he is. Hope y'all enjoy it!


The mission had mostly gone as planned. Well, as planned as anything they did. Henry had realized right from the start that Captain Man didn't really plan things; he just kinda went with whatever happened. Captain Man could because he was invincible. He didn't have to worry about being punched or kicked or thrown of buildings.

Henry got to see that today after Jeff, that idiot, accidentally tripped and backed into Captain Man who went flying out the window.

"_Captain Man!" He pushed past the criminal and ran to the window, watching as his mentor fell down the hundreds of feet to the sidewalk below. There was screaming and then a rather distant "I'm okay!"_

They had wrapped that whole mission up a few minutes ago and now they were heading back to the Man Cave.

"Great idea grabbing corndogs on the way."

"Yeah." The hero shrugs. "Jeff is paying for them; he did throw me out a window."

"He bumped into you dude."

"Whatever." He smiles at a couple of women who walk by giggling.

"Dude! Really?" The hero rolls his eyes at his sidekick's disgust.

"Calm down, Kid Danger, just greeting some of the fine citizens of Swellview. Besides- "

Screaming cuts the hero off. Their eyes meet and they both take off running towards the screaming. As they get closer, they have to push through the crowd of fleeing people, and soon they realize why. Henry had never seen one of these in real life before, he didn't even know if he would ever have to deal with one. Despite all the wacky villains they had yet to run into anyone who was really out to kill people. Until now.

"It's a bomb."

Stuck on the sidewalk near the bottom of the City Hall stairs.

Captain Man looks truly serious for the first time since Henry started working with him.

"What are we gonna do, Man?!" Captain man holds up a finger and Henry stops talking as he pulls out his communicator.

"Schwaz isn't answering. We need to get this out of here."

"But what if- "Ray is always up and moving, shouting for everyone to clear the area. The few civilians left all take off running and soon the street is almost empty. Then a few things happen in quick succession. First, the beeping. Captain Man turns before Henry can do anything and reaches towards the bomb, moving it a few more feet from the building. Henry takes a couple steps back in shock. The bomb goes off.

The first thing Ray is aware of after a few second of ringing is that the relatively small cloud of smoke caused by the explosion is slowly but steadily blowing away from them.

The next thing is the approach of the red and blue lights belonging to the police and fire departments.

The last, and possibly most important thing is that Henry is no longer next to him. Heck, even he isn't where he was standing a few moments ago.

The hero jumps to his feet and starts looking around.

"Kid Danger! Everyone was clear, and the buildings all still look stable. Kid?" His efforts get more and more frantic as he realizes he can't see his young sidekick anywhere.

His young, totally human sidekick.

Who would not be "okay" after being caught in an explosion.

Because he isn't indestructible.

"Henry?" The young man's name comes in a mumbled gasp as the smoke fully clears and he finds him curled up in a ball about halfway up the stone stairs.

"Kid!" He runs up two at a time and stops, kneeling next to the young man. He's pretty sure his face crosses from an embarrassing look of combined shock and relief to one of concern, but at this point he doesn't really care.

"Ray?" He doesn't care that the young man might have just revealed his identity either; at this point Captain Man is just beyond happy his sidekick is alive.

"Yeah, Kid, it's me. Don't worry, I've got you." He scoops the small hero up, cringing at the blackened char on his formerly silver and red costume.

"I'm taking you back to the Man Cave."

He almost cries when he feels Henry sigh with relief. He doesn't though, because he's Captain Man. Invincible superhero of Swellview. With a sidekick who very much is not.

The brunette walks down the stairs as quickly as he can without jostling the boy too much and crosses the street in the direction of the nearest tube entrance and the SVPD and fire department.

"Captain Man! Do you know what- "

"Bomb, explosion, the building still looks stable and no civilians were hurt." The officer nods, a relieved look on her face until she takes in the small hero in his arms.

"Kid Danger! What happened? Can I get a paramedic over here?!" She looks down at the young boy with something like pity and fear. People don't like it when their heroes get hurt.

Ray feels Henry shift a bit in his arms, letting out a disapproving and almost fearful groan.

"I'm taking him back to the Man Cave, actually." The officer nods again, waving away the approaching medic.

"Thank you, Captain Man. I hope he…" She doesn't have to say anything else.

"Yeah, so do I."

PAGEBREAKAERBEGAP

A few minutes later Henry is on a cot in the Man Cave. They don't have a real place for if anyone is hurt, because up until now it was just Captain Man, who can't be hurt. There was no need for one, but if Henry was going to be hurt like this again… well, they definitely needed one.

Not that Ray had any intention whatsoever of letting the boy be hurt again. Ever.

"Ray! I am finished with Henry's burns!" The man almost falls off the couch sideways as Schwaz pulls him from his thoughts.

"Is he- "

"He should be fine. No major wounds: a few burns, bruised ribs, and scrapes, but he is okay other than that."

"Can I…?"

The small scientist shrugs.

"I don't see why not."

Ray eagerly walks to the side of the room where Henry is resting and smiles down at him.

"Hey Kid."

The boy's eyes light up and he smiles a rather weak, crooked smile.

"Hey Man. You know, being almost blown up is not nearly as fun as you might think."

They both laugh quietly, but Henry flinches, putting a hand to his side.

"Oww."

"Are you okay?" Ray is by his side in an instant, but Henry just waves him off.

"Peachy. Seriously though, I'm fine." He sits up and looks over at his boss.

"What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Oh right…. I got it! You were out running an errand for the store and happened to be passing through when the bomb went off." The brunette hero looks down at his feet with a frown. "I'd understand if they don't let you work here anymore, and if you didn't want to."

He looks up quickly, shocked by the laugh from the boy in front of him.

"Are you serious? Of course I'll come back! I can't let a little explosion keep me down! Now would you grab me a burger or pizza or something? I never got to finish that corndog and I'm starving."

Ray does as his young sidekick asks, promising three things to himself: first he's going to find the bomber and kick them so far into the future that fish will have flying cars. Second, he's going to make sure the kid is never ever hurt like this again. Third, he's going to get himself a snack too, because he is also hungry.

* * *

**Hello to anyone who just read that. It was just a kinda random incident I thought up for the tv show Henry Danger where Ray kinda forgets Henry isn't indestructible. It is meant to be some point in season 1 and was number 2 of the Whumptober prompts: explosion. **

**Anyway! I hope y'all liked it! Reviews and stuff would be appreciated (as long as they aren't super harsh!) Thanks! :)**

*****WinterRhosyn*** **


End file.
